dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloody Stags
The Bloody Stags The Bloody Stags make up the second group in the interconnecting campaigns. Playing the roles of the youngest and dearest members in a mercenary company, the Bloody Stags, they follow a path of veneance: Against the Fateswain! The game here is based around themes of revenge and what it costs those pursuing it. Ultimately this will result with a show down with those characters from the primary Fateswain group. The results of which could determine everything! Main Plot Following after the Fateswain group, the plot follows the vengeful mercenaries of the bloody Stags company chasing after the murderers of their leader Brynn. After being surprised by the turn of events and seeing them from their side (after the Fateswain had their session, from their side), the group is quickly bound on a path of revenge, attached to the nefarious employers of the Venatori. Truly caught on the wrong side of the moral high ground, how much will they pay to avenge the one person who gave them all a second chance? How long until their employer betrays them? The Heroes * [[Lanara|'Lanara']] - A timid but douty apostate mage, saved from certain death by Brynn and recruited into the Bloody Stags. Calm and diplomatic, she appreciates life and tries her best to avoid violent means. However, recent events have drawn out a more aggresive sides to her personality. * [[Allegra|'Allegra']] - An adventurous opportunist with the assassin training of an Antivan Crow, but with the diplomacy and savvy of an Antivan business woman, Allegra is the mouth of the team. Though, sometimes said mouth causes more trouble than solutions. * [[Mireia|'Mireia']] - A Rivainy scoundral whose desire for freedom outweighed both abusive family and the Qunari, Mireia felt most at home in a life of con artistry with her Aunt Dalia, who gifted her with a Lyrium tattoo, which later turned out to be the missing 5th Fateswain mark! The Threats and Wildcard * [[The Fateswain|'The Fateswain']] - The murderers of their boss and friend Captain Brynn, the Fateswain are the target of their need for revenge, though the cost may be high. * Nox, the Dragon of Grimaldi - Their client contact after Erastis was murdered alongside Brynn. Marked and obviously psychotic, she betrayed them easily when Lenhan revealed the existence of Mireia's Fateswain mark and its link to the others. Including Accalia's. * [http://dragon-age-the-fateswain-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Adversaries:_The_Venatori The Venatori] - Fundamental cultists who in their attempt to bring back the "good old days" of Old Tevinter, have allied themselves with the Elder One Corephyius. Zealot mages bulked out with loyal gladiatorial slaves, they are adept at both espionage and other more violent intrigues. * Lanehn -Twin sister of Tehlan, Lehnan is an adept mage and an equally adept manipulator. A key agent for the Wolves of the Dread Wolf, her goals are the downfall of "shem" civilisation and the return to the days of old. Passionate about her beliefs, she is cold when dealing with the necessary, even when converting her own brother into a weapon of terror. * The Wolves of the Dread Wolf - A unknown group often mistaken for simple Dalish. The Wolves see even the Dalish as meek and misguided to the will of the Ancient Ones. Assassins and terrorists, their particular aims around Folly are unclear, but it has something to do with the Crown in Accalia's * Erastis Grimaldi - Magistar Grimaldi's younger brother, responsible with the recapture of Accalia. Slain alongside Brynn when the Fateswain stumbled upon them in a private meeting. The Allies and Wild Cards * Heksel of the Inquisition - * Elysa the Healer - * Brynn Stagmaker - * Neris Knee-Breaker - * The Bloody Stags - * The Harlequin -